Escape se puder
by Koorime Shinigami
Summary: Eles estão presos, e vão precisar de toda a inteligência deles para escaparem... isso é, se o medo não os dominar primeiro. AVISO: fic totalmente sem noção! Se você presa pela sua sanidade mental, NÃO LEIA!


Eles estão presos, e vão precisar de toda a inteligência deles para escaparem... isso é, se o medo não os dominar primeiro. AVISO: fic totalmente sem-noção! Se você presa pela sua sanidade mental, NÃO LEIA!

Escape se puder

Fuji: Bom, cá estamos nesse quarto...

Eiji: E como vamos sair, nya?

Momo: É o que todo mundo tá querendo saber, Eiji-senpai...

Ei: Foi uma pergunta retórica...

Fu: Tá, tá, parem de resmungar no meu ouvido. Já basta essa parede verde que tá me deixando enjoado...

Ei: Sério, Fujiko? Eu até que gostei...

Oishi: Tá, Eiji, vamos parar de falar da parede e vamos tentar sair...

Ei: Nya, você é ruim, Oishi...

Tezuka: Parem com isso. Fuji, tenta o armário de sapatos. Eu acho que vi um par de sapato lá.

Fu: Sério? Deixa eu ver... é, realmente, tem um papelzinho com um kanji desenhado aqui...

Te: Tá, guarda, que a gente vê o que fazer com isso daqui a pouco.

Mo: Dá uma licencinha... ah, tem um outro papelzinho nas almofadas.

Kaidoh: E tem um livro na estante do armário do lado.

Mo: Nossa, Mamushi, você tava tão quieto que até tinha esquecido que você tava aí.

Ka: Sssss...

Mo: Tá com medo, é?

Ka: Como é?

Inui: Parem com isso! Por que não se comportam como o Echizen? E olha que ele é mais novo.

Mo (apontando um canto do quarto): Inui-senpai... o Echizen tá dormindo... por isso ele não tá fazendo barulho.

Oi (indo em direção ao mais novo do grupo): Minha nossa... Echizen, acorda e vem ajudar a gente aqui.

Ry (acordando): Hum? O quê? Vocês ainda não conseguiram?

Mo (começando a ficar bravo): Echizen...

Ry: Por que não tentam a porta logo de uma vez?

In: A probabilidade de você conseguir só com isso é de zero por cento.

Ry (fazendo pouco caso): Hum-hu...

Alguém: SHMANS... DHANSEMDNAJDJDF...

Ei (dando um pulo de susto): Ah, que porcaria é essa?

Mo (nervoso): Echizen, o que você fez?

Ry: Eu só abri a porta!

Oi: O que foi que a voz falou?

Ei: Eu sei lá! Só sei que não quero ouvir de novo!

Ka (meio pálido): Ssss... nem eu...

In: Deixa eu ver... dá uma licença, Fuji. Olha, tem um frigobar aqui... tem um pedaço de carne... peraí, tem outro daqueles papéis aqui... e também tem uma latinha... lugar mais estranho pra ter um papel.

Fu: Quem se importa? Pelo menos é um item que pode ajudar a gente a sair desse quarto... Eiji, pára de correr! Esse quarto já é pequeno. Fica pior com você correndo pra lá e pra cá.

Ei: Eu tô com medo!

Oi: Eiji, pára um pouco, por favor... Fuji, já deu uma olhada naquele lixo?

Fu: Lixo? Olha, é mesmo... tem um papel com um punhado de cabelo...

Ry: Eca...

Te: Peraí, tem outra porta ali... tá sem a maçaneta. Deixa eu ver... é o outro quarto que a gente tinha escapado antes.

Ei: O da parede vermelha?

Te: É...

Oi: Não ajudou muito... dá uma olhada naquele livro vermelho, Fuji.

Fu: Eu já tentei. Tá com cadeado. Acho que é um diário.

Oi: Então dá uma licença... vou ver o que tem no armário de baixo... olha, é um livro amarelo. Tem duas fotos...

In: Alguém já tentou o lustre?

Ei: Hoy, hoy! Deixa eu tentar... nya? Tem um papel ali... como você sabia, Inui?

In: Deduzi que devia ter. Tem vários desses papeizinhos pelo quarto... peraí, que pano vermelho é esse?

Ka: Deixa eu ver...

Todos: AAAAHHH!

Ry: Mas que droga é essa?

Mo: É um esqueleto, sua besta! Não sabe, não?

Ry: É claro que eu sei, sua anta! Foi retórico!

Ei (pulando no pescoço do parceiro de duplas): OISHIII!

Oi (perdendo o equilíbrio): Calma, Eiji! Ai, não faz isso, a gente vai cair!

Te (gritando pra todos): Parem com isso!

Fu: Espera um pouquinho... tem um negócio azul perto do esqueleto... e tem uma chave aqui, também. Acho que é pro diário.

In: Não custa tentar, né?

Fu: Deixa eu ver... deu certo. Deixa eu dar uma lida...

Ry: Credo, que troço meloso...

Ei (tentando conter o medo): Tem certeza que foi um cara que escreveu isso?

Mo: Ou foi uma lésbica...

Ry (resmungando bravo): Nossa, Momo-senpai, essa foi ruim...

Ka (nervoso): Sua besta, é um homem! Não viu que o cara escreveu "sorrindo pra um outro cara"? E tem as fotos... provavelmente são dos dois.

In: A última anotação foi ontem...

Oi: Vocês acham que ele se matou?

Ei (quase tendo um treco): Nya! Então o esqueleto é dele!

In: Impossível. Pra ficar só o esqueleto, a pessoa teria que ter morrido pelo menos três anos antes.

Ei (correndo até Oishi de novo): E quem disse que as coisas aqui são normais? Tem o esqueleto... e aquela voz bizarra da porta... AH, EU TÔ COM MEDO!

Oi (perdendo o equilíbrio de novo): Eiji, não pula em cima de mim de novo! NÃO!

Te: Já falei pra vocês pararem!

Fu: Eiji, pára de gritar, por favor.

In: Mas que coisa... e agora? Eu não tô vendo mais nada que possa ajudar a gente a... Kaidoh, o que foi?

Ka: Ssss... eu não tô me sentindo bem...

Mo: Isso pra mim é medo.

Ka (partindo pra cima do outro): Como é que é?

Te: Parem de gritar!

Ry (resmungando): Mada mada dane...

Ei (em cima de Oishi): Oishi, nya, me tira daqui!

Oi: Eu até poderia tentar, se você sair de cima de mim! Eiji, eu tô ficando sem ar! Larga o meu pescoço!

Te (pensando): Mas que porcaria! Pra que tanto berreiro! Será que eu vou ter que gritar com todo mundo?

- A porta do quarto abre-se vagarosamente -

Alguém: Que gritaria é essa?

Fu (virando-se pra ver quem era): Hum? Quando você chegou, Taka-san?

Kaw: Faz uns cinco minutos. Sua irmã tá terminando de ajeitar os sushis que eu trouxe. Ela tá chamando pra gente ir jantar. O que tá acontecendo?

In: A gente tava jogando aquele jogo online que você sugeriu.

Kaw: E aí, conseguiram?

Oi: A gente só conseguiu uma pessoa enjoada, uma outra com medo, uma estressada e também conseguimos dois briguentos. Isso ajuda a gente a escapar do quarto?

Kaw (rindo): Eu acho que não. Depois eu ajudo vocês com isso, se quiserem.

Ka: Fuji-senpai, posso usar o banheiro...?

Fu (desligando o monitor do computador): Claro. Segunda porta à esquerda.

Mo: Que nojo, Mamushi!

Ka (saindo do quarto): Eu só vou lavar o rosto, sua besta...

Ry: Vamos logo. Eu tô morrendo de fome.

Mo (saindo do quarto): Você sempre tá com fome...

Ry (indo logo atrás): E você não, né?

Te (seguindo, resmungando pra si mesmo, estressado): Mas que coisa... vou mandar todo mundo correr 30 voltas na quadra, amanhã... bando de escandalosos... credo...

In (também saindo): Eu não acredito que o Kaidoh tava com medo, mesmo... é só um jogo de computador.

Ei (levantando-se num pulo): Qual o problema, Inui! Eu também tava com medo!

Kaw: Tá de brincadeira, né? É só um jogo.

Oi (também levantando): Taka-san, depois você me passa o site? Eu quero jogar as continuações.

Kaw (seguindo para as escadas): Claro, sem problema. Agora vamos logo, que se depender do Momo e do Echizen, a gente morre de fome.

Fu (rindo e seguindo o amigo): Nisso você tem razão.

OWARI

Eu sei, eu sei, foi TOTALMENTE sem-noção... mas é que foi uma idéia que veio tão rápido, que eu precisava escrever. Devo ter levado umas duas horas pra escrever (e acreditem, isso é um RECORDE pra mim! XD ). E esse estilo de escrever (em formato de teatro, por assim dizer; esse é um formato meio "alienígena" pra mim) foi necessário por um motivo: seria EXTREMAMENTE difícil escrever apenas diálogo no formato de prosa sem que eu tivesse que recorrer à narrativa, e eu não queria isso.

Pra quem não entendeu, os oito (Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka, Inui, Momoshiro, Kaidoh e Ryoma) estavam na casa do Fuji jogando um daqueles jogos online, onde você tem que pegar itens para conseguir escapar do quarto, enquanto esperavam o Kawamura trazer a janta deles. Provavelmente esse jogo no qual eu me baseei faz parte da série mais famosa dos jogos no estilo "escape room". É o "Viridian Room", continuação do "Crimson Room". Quem não conhece e está curioso para ver se consegue jogar, vá para o site www(ponto)fasco(traço)csc(ponto)com, que lá está toda a série. São quatro "fases", sendo o "White Chamber" o último da série.

Ah, sim, claro, e antes de eu ir-me: os itens que os meninos pegaram durante o jogo realmente estão nos lugares mencionados, mas não foi nada detalhado (foram apenas dicas). Por isso, não fiquem bravos: o que eles falaram não é nem metade do que deve ser feito, OK? . Eu considero o nível dessa fase difícil, por isso, se vocês não morrerem de curiosidade e procurarem sites com dicas, se preparem pra ficarem bons minutos (ou boas horas, dependendo se a pessoa não estiver acostumada com o estilão do jogo) jogando.

Qualquer coisa que vocês queiram dizer sobre a fic (ou sobre o jogo, mesmo XD ), deixem um comentário, OK? Ja ne, minna! o/


End file.
